Back To December
by Voct88
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri (Tentang seorang wanita. Tentang seorang pria. Tentang ke mana takdir membawa cinta mereka yang pernah mekar menjadi layu. Tentang kesetiaan dan kekuatan cinta.)


Judul: Back To December.

Author: Voct88.

Disclaimer: Seluruh casts Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Rating: T.

Nomor prompt: #73.

Kategori: SasuSaku, AU.

Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri (Tentang seorang wanita. Tentang seorang pria. Tentang ke mana takdir membawa cinta mereka yang pernah mekar menjadi layu. Tentang kesetiaan dan kekuatan cinta.)

Seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan warna merah muda tengah berjalan di trotoar. Ia menggosok kedua tangannya yang di lapisi sarung tangan yang warnanya selaras dengan warna rambutnya. Angin bulan Desember yang dingin bertiup cukup kencang membuat beberapa helai rambutnya yang tidak ditutupi topi rajutan-yang dijahit almarhumah neneknya—bergoyang tidak beraturan. Ia menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket tebal berwarna coklat miliknya sambil tetap berjalan ke arah sebuah restoran yang berada di ujung jalan. Seorang pelayan laki-laki membukakan pintu depan restoran dan menyapa dengan ramah pelanggan berambut merah muda itu. Gadis merah muda duduk di sebuah meja yang sudah dipesan olehnya setelah mengatakan pada pelayan wanita berambut pirang yang tadi lewat di depannya. Ia sedang menunggu seorang laki-laki yang memiliki waktu untuk makan siang bersamanya. Sejujurnya ia agak sedikit gugup mengingat ia akan bertemu dengan laki-laki yang selama empat tahun ini tidak pernah ditemuinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, seorang laki-laki yang ia tunggu tengah berjalan datang ke arah mejanya. Mata gadis itu menatap sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berambut hitam yang baru saja duduk di depannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?," Suara berat khas laki-laki terdengar di kedua telinga gadis merah muda. Ada jeda sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Haruno Sakura." Laki-laki itu mengatakan nama lengkap gadis merah muda di hadapannya seraya menatap kedua mata emerald indah yang dulu selalu membuatnya terpaku. Dulu, empat tahun yang lalu saat ia dan Haruno Sakura masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kedua mata emerald Haruno Sakura yang memancarkan kehangatan dan kelembutan selalu membuatnya nyaman saat ia menatap kedua mata gadis itu. Sampai saat ini pun, kedua mata gadis itu entah mengapa selalu membuat tatapannya terkunci dan tidak bisa teralihkan oleh apa pun.

Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut pendek berwarna merah muda tersenyum tipis begitu mendengar suara laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya. Suara laki-laki itu sekarang terdengar berbeda dari empat tahun yang lalu, lebih dewasa dan tenang. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Cepat-cepat ia mengabaikan hal itu, lalu menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki di depannya.

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke?" Suara Sakura tercekat ketika mengatakan nama lengkap laki-laki itu.

Butiran-butiran salju melayang turun dengan indah. Para pejalan kaki berjalan sambil menggunakan payung. Jalan besar di depan restoran itu sepi oleh kendaraan, hanya satu atau dua kendaraan saja yang lewat. Itulah yang terlihat dari sebuah restoran yang berada di ujung jalan di salah satu sudut Kota Konoha,Jepang, _The Trost_.Berbeda dengan suasana dingin yang terjadi di luar, suasana hangat terasa di restoran itu. Lampu-lampu menyala dengan terang, suara alunan musik terdengar dari beberapa pria yang sedang memainkan berbagai macam alat musik, dan sebuah perapian hangat yang berada di sudut restoran itu.

"Kabarku baik." Uchiha Sasuke berkata setelah ia meminum sedikit segelas mochaccino hangat yang baru diletakannya di meja. Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman kemudian meminum coklat hangat kesukaannya.

"Aku senang kau mau meluangkan waktu untuk menemuiku, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaanku di kantor hari ini, jadi aku bisa datang menemuimu."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Sasuke berbicara padanya dengan hati-hati. Ia paham jika sejak mereka mulai berbicara tadi Sasuke tampak berhati-hati dalam berbicara. Sakura tahu sebabnya. Itu semua karena dirinya. "Bagaimana kabar Fugaku-san dan Mikoto-san serta Itachi-san?, Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka."

"Ayah, Ibu dan Itachi baik-baik saja. Ayah dan Ibu sekarang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dirumah.. Ayahku menjalani operasi pemasangan ring untuk jantungnya tiga tahun yang lalu, setelah itu Ayah lebih sering berada di rumah ditemani Ibu dan Konan. Sejak itu, Itachi dan aku yang sibuk mengelola Uchiha Corp."

Kedua tangan Sakura bergerak menutupi mulutnya. "Oh astaga! aku akan menghubungi mereka nanti. Aku merindukan mereka. Mereka bertiga sangat baik dan aku telah menganggap Fugaku-san dan Mikoto-san sebagai kedua orang tuaku dan Itachi-san sebagai kakakku."

Sasuke mengamati reaksi gadis merah muda yang berada di depannya. Sakura masih seperti dulu, sifat kepedulian dan kebaikan hati yang dimilikinya membuat hati orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya senang dan nyaman pada gadis itu. Mungkin karena sifat-sifat Sakura itu, Sasuke tanpa sadar jatuh cinta pada gadis merah muda yang sedang menunduk di depannya. Seolah tersadar dari pikirannya Sasuke menutup matanya sebentar lalu kembali membuka matanya. Bukan. Bukan itu yang ia harus pikirkan sekarang tapi mengenai pertemuan mereka hari ini karena Sakura berkata ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan dengannya. Sakura ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung bertemu dengan sepasang mata onyx dan wajah datar Sasuke. Ia sedikit kecewa ketika Sasuke bertanya kepadanya dengan wajah datar. Sasuke mengingatkan Sakura mengenai tujuan sebenarnya ia membuat janji makan siang hari ini dengan Sasuke. Semenjak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan laki-laki itu di taman Kota Konoha, mereka tidak pernah lagi saling berhubungan, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak pernah berkomunikasi dan bertemu satu sama lain. Empat tahun yang lalu, Haruno Sakura melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang Universitas untuk menjadi seorang koki di Paris, Perancis, sementara menurut kabar yang ia dengar dari sahabatnya sekaligus sahabat mantan kekasihnya-Uzumaki Naruto-berkata jika Uchiha Sasuke menjadi direktur perusahaan milik ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku di Konoha sambil melanjutkan pendidikan di jurusan bisnis di Universitas Negeri Konoha. Setelah Sakura menyelesaikan pendidikannya dan pulang kembali ke kampung halamannya di Konoha beberapa hari yang lalu ia ingin langsung bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Mantan kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura mencoba menguatkan hatinya untuk berbicara kepada Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Sasuke,"

"Aku tidak percaya itu adalah alasanmu yang sebenarnya."

Sakura menghela napas. "Aku … aku minta maaf."

Wajah Sasuke terkejut, tetapi ia dengan cepat mengubahnya kembali menjadi datar. Ia tidak berkata apa pun bahkan bibirnya tertutup rapat seolah terkunci. Sakura yang tidak mendengar jawaban dan melihat wajah datar Sasuke pun menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani memandang wajah datar laki-laki di hadapannya. "Mengapa kau meminta maaf?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya kembali menatap laki-laki berambut onyx itu. Meskipun ia memandang Sasuke, tetapi pertanyaan laki-laki itu tidak dijawab olehnya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu sendiri alasannya apa," Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu melanjutkan perkataan, "kau membuang-buang waktu ku yang berharga."

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memegang tangan Sasuke sebelum laki-laki itu berjalan pergi hendak meninggalkannya. "Tunggu sebentar. Kau duduklah kembali dan kita bisa bicara—"

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku."

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke lebih erat seolah menyampaikan sesuatu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan karena Sasuke berbicara tanpa memandang wajahnya. "Katakan apa maumu atau lepaskan tanganmu dariku sekarang juga, Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke menyadari jika Sakura tetap diam sambil memegang erat tangannya tanpa mau melepaskan genggaman itu dari tangannya. Sasuke menghelaa napas kemudian melepaskan tangan Sakura dengan sekali hentakkan, lalu ia kembali duduk di tempat duduknya. Skura tersenyum tipis kemudian mengikuti Sasuke duduk kembali di tempat duduknya.

"Aku minta maaf karena mengakhiri hubungan kita empat tahun yang lalu."

"Dengan mudahnya kau berkata begitu setelah bertahun-tahun yang lalu kau nyaris membuatku gila karena kehilanganmu, Haruno Sakura," lanjut Sasuke, "kau membuatku gila memikirkan apa alasan kau mengatakan putus melalui telepon, lalu keesokan harinya aku juga hampir gila karena kau pindah ke luar negeri ketika aku datang ke rumahmu untuk mengatakan aku tidak ingin kita putus. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba kau datang menemuiku dan dengan mudahnya mengatakan permintaan maaf, begitu? Kau—"

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadaku saat itu! Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku alami saat itu. Aku—" Sakura menutup mulutnya. Ia hampir mengatakan alasan sebenarnya ia meminta maaf kepada Sasuke.

"Aku apa? Apa yang tidak aku ketahui saat itu tentangmu? Apa? Beritahu aku! Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi kepadamu?!"

Air mata Sakura tiba-tiba jatuh mengenai pipinya. Ia merasa bersalah setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Hatinya bahkan lebih hancur saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke dibandingkan dengan ia mendengar ucapan _orang itu_ empat tahun yang lalu. Semakin lama Sakura akhirnya menangis tanpa suara karena tidak mampu menahan kesedihannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari samping. Air matanya semakin mengalir dengan deras saat merasakan kehangatan pelukan laki-laki yang memeluknya.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Maaf karena aku bertanya dengan cara memaksa dan bernada tinggi kepadamu, aku tidak bermaksud ingin membuamu menangis. Kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahu alasannya, jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengatakannya." Sakura balas memeluk Sasuke. Dalam hati Sakura, ia meminta maaf karena belum bisa mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya mengapa ia memutuskan Sasuke begitu saja melalui sambungan telepon, sangat tidak sopan apalagi alasan mereka putus hanya karena masalah sepele; tidak ada kecocokan lagi di antara mereka.

Selanjutnya Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam sambil terus memeluk Sakura, tidak bersuara lagi. Laki-laki itu sejujurnya merasa bingung mengapa Sakura menangis. _Bukankah seharusnya Sakura menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepadanya dan alasan kami berpisah empat tahun yang lalu kepadaku?_ , batin Sasuke. Sakura menoleh ke samping, lalu mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, melihat wajah Sasuke. Ia sangat senang bisa melihat wajah laki-laki pujaan hatinya itu dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Tiba-tiba napas Sakura terasa sesak dan detak jantungnya pun berdetak tidak biasa. Sesuatu mengalir melewati lubang hidung gadis itu. Sakura reflek kembali menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah. _Tidak. Aku mohon jangan dulu. Tolong biarkan aku menikmati hari ini karena hari ini sudah lama kutunggu untuk bertemu dengannya,_ ucap Sakura dalam hati. Sakura membawa kedua tangannya dari pinggang Sasuke menuju ke hidungnya untuk menutupi darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Sasuke sangat senang bisa melihat wajah Sakura dari jarak yang sangat dekat, tetapi hal itu tidak bertahan lama karena Sakura kembali menunduk. Ia sepertinya tadi melihat darah yang keluar dari hidung Sakura. Begitu darah itu hampir keluar melewati lubang hidung Sakura, gadis itu kembali menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah, tidak memandangnya lagi. Sasuke menunduk sambil memandang Sakura, lalu sebelah tangannya mengusap wajah gadis itu. Tidak sengaja, jemarinya mengenai tangan Sakura yang sedang menutupi hidung. "Ada apa denganmu? Aku tadi melihat darah keluar dari hidungmu, apakah—"

"Tidak. Tidak ada darah yang keluar dari hidungku, Sasuke," lanjut Sakura, "maaf karena aku tidak bisa memberitahu apa alasan sebenarnya mengapa kita berpisah sekarang. Namun, aku akan mengatakannya jika aku sudah siap, entah kapan, tetapi aku pasti akan mengatakannya kepadamu. Maafkan aku. Sekali lagi tolong maafkan aku." Sasuke mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sakura meskipun agak ragu mendengar jawaban gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ketika ia hendak menjawab permintaan maaf Sakura, tiba-tiba saja tubuh gadis itu lemas dan akhirnya pingsan di pelukannya.

"Sakura! Sakura, kau mendengarku? Sakura!"

Sasuke membopong Sakura ke luar restoran dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil miliknya, melaju dengan cepat membelah jalan raya menuju ke rumah sakit. Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, membawanya ke bagian gawat darurat, mengantar Sakura sampai ke dalam ruang gawat darurat untuk mendapat pemeriksaan, Sasuke segera menghubungi kedua orang tua Sakura. Menit demi menit berlalu, tetapi pintu ruangan tempat di mana Sakura berada belum juga terbuka. Sasuke terus berdiri mengawasi di depan ruangan itu, terkadang ia duduk, tetapi tidak sampai satu menit ia kembali berdiri. 15 menit kemudian, dokter yang memeriksa Sakura keluar dari ruang gawat darurat itu, lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa kau anggota keluarga Haruno Sakura?"

"Tidak, aku adalah temannya." ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit bingung jika dokter muda berambut merah di hadapannya mengetahui nama lengkap Sakura.

"Begitu. Ah, iya, perkenalkan," lanjut dokter muda itu, "aku Sabaku Gaara, dokter yang menangani Haruno Sakura."

Tepat beberapa detik kemudian, kedua orang tua Sakura datang dan langsung bertanya dengan panik kepada Gaara. "Mohon tenang dan jangan panik, Mr dan Mrs Haruno. Saat ini kondisi Sakura baik-baik saja. Gejala seperti lelah, lemas, sesak napas, detak jantung tidak biasa akibat anemia dan mimisan yang dialami Sakura itu karena efek samping dari cara pengobatan kemoterapi dari penyakit kanker darahnya," lanjut Gaara menjelaskan, "operasi terakhir untuk mengangkat sel-sel kanker miliknya sembilan bulan yang lalu rupanya masih belum semuanya hilang. Namun, kalian semua jangan khawatir karena efek samping dari kemoterapi akan segera hilang setelah pengobatan selesai."

Sasuke terkejut sehingga kedua matanya terbelalak. _Jadi, selama ini Sakura menderita penyakit yang mematikan seperti ini? Sejak empat tahun yang lalu, berarti sejak kami masih berpacaran? Mengapa Sakura tidak memberitahu kepadaku?_ , batin Sasuke dalam hati. Ia kesal dan kecewa karena ia tidak tahu jika Sakura menderita penyakit serius yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja mengancam nyawanya.

"Syukurlah Sakura baik-baik saja. Aku sangat khawatir dan panik setelah mendapat telepon bahwa Sakura pingsan." ucap Haruno Mebuki, ibu Sakura dipelukan suaminya, Haruno Kizashi yang sedang mengusap lembut bahu dan lengan istrinya. "Syukurlah putri kami baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, dokter."

Sasuke melihat kedua orang tua Sakura yang sebelumnya terlihat panik dan sedih itu kini bisa tersenyum walau hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia bisa merasakan jika mereka berdua sangat bersyukur dan senang setelah mendengar perkataan dokter berambut merah itu. Kemudian ia tersentak karena tiba-tiba saja pandangan kedua orang tua Sakura memandang ke arahnya.

"Kau … Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke, kan?" Sasuke menjawab iya kepada Mebuki dan mengangguk sopan kepada Mebuki serta Kizashi. Kemudian kedua orang tua Sakura menceritakan segalanya tentang penyakit Sakura dan kepergian keluarga mereka ke luar negeri meninggalkan Konoha kepada Sasuke, setelah dokter Gaara memindahkan Sakura ke ruang perawatan untuk pasien dan ia pamit untuk memeriksa pasien lainnya karena Sakura baik-baik saja dan sedang tidur akibat obat yang diberikan Gaara.

"Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu denganmu ya, Sasuke. Sejujurnya, aku dan istriku terkejut karena kau yang membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit. Kami berdua sangat berterima kasih kepadamu. Terima kasih, Sasuke." ucap Kizashi ramah. Mebuki mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah. Sasuke balas tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

"Tetapi, kami tidak tahu jika kalian berdua sudah putus empat tahun yang lalu, karena Sakura bilang jika selama ini kalian berhubungan jarak jauh. Dan, kami juga tidak tahu ketika kau bilang penyebab kalian berdua putus karena Sakura yang memutuskanmu melalui telepon tanpa mengatakan alasan apa pun."

Sasuke mengangguk karena semua perkataan ibu Sakura benar. "Sekarang, setelah kau tahu tentang penyakit Sakura, apa kau akan tetap mencintai dan menyayangi Sakura?" ucap Kizashi kepada Sasuke.

"Walaupun Sakura berkata putus, tetapi aku tidak pernah menganggap kami berdua putus karena aku tidak menyetujuinya. Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui dan membiarkan kami berdua putus karena kami berdua tidak akan pernah putus selamanya. Aku mencintainya dan aku akan menikahinya." Kedua orang tua Sakura terkejut, tetapi mereka berdua kemudian tersenyum. Mereka berdua bisa tenang karena mereka tahu jika Sasuke adalah orang yang baik dan serius mencintai dan menyayangi putri mereka.

Di saat Sasuke dan kedua orang tua Sakura kembali ke ruang perawatan Sakura, mereka melihat Sakura sudah sadar dari pengaruh obatnya dan tengah membuka mata sedang melihat ke arah mereka bertiga sambil tersenyum. Kizashi dan Mebuki langsung mendekati ranjang pasien Sakura. Mebuki mengusap lembut kening Sakura lalu menciumnya penuh kasih sayang demikian pula Kizashi yang mengusap lengan dan kening Sakura penuh kehangatan khas seorang ayah kepada putrinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Sakura." Sakura mengangguk lemah, lalu menjawab pertanyaan ibunya,"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Ayah dan ibu tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu."

Kizashi dan Mebuki tersenyum sambil memandang putri. Sementara Sasuke yang melihat interaksi keluarga Haruno itu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Ah, Sakura. Apa kau tidak ingin menyapa Sasuke? Dia kan yang membawamu ke rumah sakit dan dia juga yang menelepon kami untuk memberitahu kau pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit ini. Kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin kami berdua tidak tahu bagaimana keadaanmu, sayang." ujar Mebuki kemudian ia dan Kizashi mempersilahkan mereka berdua mengobrol dengan pergi dari ruang perawatan putri mereka itu.

"Sasuke." Sakura memanggil nama Sasuke setelah hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Sasuke mendekati ranjang tempat Sakura berbaring. Dan, tanpa disangka oleh Sakura tangannya digenggam Sasuke. "Sasuke, aku—"

"Maaf." Sakura terkejut, tetapi tidak sampai lima detik ia tersenyum, miris. "Kenapa kau mengucapkan maaf? Apa karena aku sakit jadi kau merasa bersalah kepadaku dan—" Sakura tidak meneruskan perkataannya karena Sasuke langsung memeluknya erat. Sasuke tidak menjawab apa pun dan hanya terus memeluk Sakura. "Sasuke, lepaskan aku—"

"Berisik. Biarkan aku memelukmu, Sakura."

"Seharusnya bukan kau yang meminta maaf, tetapi aku, Sasuke," Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Sasuke, "maaf karena aku tidak jujur empat tahun yang lalu. Empat tahun merupakan saat-saat paling buruk yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Kau tahu kalau kakakku meninggal bunuh diri karena ia tahu jika calon istrinya selingkuh, tetapi tidak hanya itu, masalah kedua datang, perusahaan Ayah sedang kacau karena banyak perusahaan mencabut sahamnya dari perusahaan Ayah akibat salah seorang karyawan di bagian keuangan yang menggelapkan uang dan kabur, dan masalah ketiga, aku … aku divonis menderita kanker darah kronis … aku tidak memberitahu semua itu kepadamu. Jadi, aku memilih pergi dan menghilang dari hidupmu. Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

Perkataan Sakura membuat Sasuke bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke tahu jika Haruno Sasori, kakak laki-laki satu-satunya Sakura meninggal bunuh diri karena melihat calon istrinya bermesraan dengan pria lain seminggu sebelum mereka akan menikah, tetapi masalah perusahaan Kizashi dan penyakit Sakura, ia baru mengetahui semuanya hari ini. Ia menyesal karena tidak bisa berada di samping Sakura di saat gadis itu sedang sedih dan terpuruk. Detik demi detik berlalu dengan keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura hanya bisa saling memeluk dalam keheningan. Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Sakura yang berlinang air mata. Ia menghapus air mata di pipi Sakura dengan lembut, Sakura hanya bisa terpejam menikmati sentuhan lembut tangan Sasuke. "Aku memaafkanmu," ucap Sasuke lirih, "aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum lega mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Bagi dirinya, Sasuke memaafkannya adalah hal yang paling membuat hatinya lega sekaligus bahagia. Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura lekat seperti sedang merekam rupa wajah gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya. "Sasuke … terima kasih karena kau mau bersedia menemuiku hari ini, dan terima kasih karena kau telah memaafkanku. Aku sangat senang. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Sasuke." Sakura mengatakannya dengan senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. Dan, hal itu tanpa sadar membuat hati Sasuke menghangat ketika melihatnya. Ia pun mengangguk pelan. "Kita mulai semuanya dari awal, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu. Selalu."

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar Sasuke yang seharusnya meminta persetujuan dari Sakura untuk kembali bersama, tetapi laki-laki itu berkata seolah-olah itu sudah disepakati oleh dirinya dan Sasuke. Namun Sakura tidak keberatan, lalu mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Sasuke. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke. Selalu."


End file.
